


Camping

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: One of the best decisions Felicity's mom ever made was move to Starling City. However, she wasnotso thankful to Donna for signing her permission slip so she could end up in the middle of nowhere with no wifi signal.





	

Felicity groaned, _hating_  the fact that her mother, Donna, had personally gone to her school and turned in her permission slip. When Felicity had heard that this year’s senior class was going to go on a camping excursion for two weeks, she promised herself she would not be there. She didn’t know how her mom had heard about it, but now here she was, in the middle of Washington State, surrounded by dirt, trees, bugs, and, worst of all, _hills_.

She had never been the most active of people. preferring to sit in front of a screen than go _hiking_. Here, in the middle of nowhere? She could hardly get a signal on her phone! It made the sixteen-year-old _crazy_.

A tall boy with mischievous blue eyes approached her, just as she had finished setting up her tent (it’s a good thing she could at least follow insert-A-to-tab-B instructions, though building computers was a much simpler task, in her opinion) “Hey, Smoak, how are you doing without your better half?”  


She groaned, tucking a stray strand of light brown hair behind her ear. “Go away, Tommy. Don’t you and Oliver have something better to do than terrorize me?” Despite her harsh words, she didn’t mean an ounce of them. Although Felicity had been bullied most of her life, in part because of her intelligence but mostly for her babbling mouth, Tommy and his best friend, Oliver, actually appreciated her for her talents. While the two were typical teenage boys and took to chasing girls left and right (and letting girls chase them in return), they were two of the most loyal friends anyone could find.

He put a hand to his chest and staggered backward. “You wound me, madam. Here I am, worried that you’ll go into a state of withdrawal and you have nothing to show but that sharp tongue.”  


From the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver approach them and playfully shoved his friend. “Knock it off, Tommy,” just as she opened her mouth to thank him before letting him know she could take care of herself, he continued, “If you keep reminding her that there’s no wifi for miles, she’s liable to go into a coma.”

Felicity huffed out a breath and crossed her arms, looking the two boys she called friends. While a seeming unlikely trio, she had been inseparable from them since she moved to Starling three years ago, a thirteen-year-old sophomore to their fifteen. “You two think you’re so funny.”

“I’ll have you know, we were voted class clowns for the yearbook,” Tommy retorted.

“Yeah, and most athletic, attractive, _and_  most likely to flunk college,” she shot back.  


“There is no such thing as most likely to flunk college. It’s too negative.” Oliver frowned. “And who’s to say we would have won that category? You think it’s just a coincidence we’ll be in the same coast as you?” He winked and she rolled her eyes in response.  


“We’ll hardly have time for one another come fall. We’re all taking eighteen units and before you know it, it’ll be four years later and I’ll have my masters while you two will be finishing your business degrees.”  


“So we can fight for you to join one of our companies,” Oliver inputted.  


“Man, you know she’ll be working for me. We could offer her any income she wants and all the benefits she deserves,” argued Tommy.  


“Yeah, but Queen Consolidated have the best applied science department.” Oliver was smug and he had reason to be. She had admitted as much that she would love to work in his family’s company, but there was just the little matter of...  


“But everyone would know she was dating the boss’ son! You wouldn’t want to have Felicity begin her reputation at a prestigious company like that!” Tommy continued to counter.  


And that right there was part of the reason why she still hadn’t decided where she would be interning at this summer. Thankfully, the Merlyns and Queens were quite understanding and were giving her enough time to decide.

Before Oliver could argue back, she interrupted them. “Okay, guys. You promised you wouldn’t mention _this_  exact issue for the duration of this trip. It’s the _only_  reason I decided to come even when my slip _mysteriously_  appeared where my mom could see it.” She gave each of them a look of suspicion, knowing very well it could easily have been either one of them. Or both.

Tommy brought his hands up in deference. “Alright, alright. As the lady wishes. Come on, Oliver, show us your mad survival skills you’ve boasted so much about.”

And as Oliver took her hand and gave her a boyish smile that made her heart skip a beat, she adjusted her glasses and followed him deep into the unknown, listening as he identified what was edible and what wasn’t, what they would do in case of an accident, wowing them with different facts about their surroundings, and somehow, surrounded by nothing but nature and two of the most important people in her life, Felicity realized that maybe her decision wouldn’t be so difficult after all.


End file.
